Color of You
by psychoarea
Summary: Hei! Sesungguhnya kau memiliki banyak warna, tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Ya, kami suka akan warna barumu itu. Indah...


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**Genre : Friendship **

**Warning : maybe ooc, nista, abal, jelek, dan banyak typo XD~ ini hanya khayalan semata hehe**

* * *

**Merah**. Surai merah itu kini tak nampak lagi ditengah-tengah keramaian, hanya diam dan duduk dibalik jendela ruangan bersurai putih yang menyelimutinya. Sungguh tak berdaya, bagaikan retak dan tak dapat mencari serpihan puzzel yang telah hilang itu. Dirinya yang selalu kuat dan angkuh kini hanya diam tak berekspresi. Surai merah itu kini telah berganti menjadi hitam.

.

.

.

**Hitam**. Warna tergelap dari rangkaian warna yang pernah dilihatnya. Dirinya kini nampak segelap warna itu, ya surai merah itu kini telah berganti hitam. Kenyataan yang pahit memang dan tentu saja surai merah itu ingin menepis warna itu serta menggantinya kembali menjadi warna merah yang ia suka. Tidak bisa, semua telah terjadi dan semua tak akan pernah kembali seperti saat itu.

.

.

.

**Putih.** Warna yang indah, warna yang merupakan gabungan dari rangkaian warna yang pernah dilihatnya. Mengapa tak bisa menjadi warna itu? Selalu dan selalu surai merah itu bertanya demikian. Putih memang berbeda dengan merah maupun hitam. Lalu apakah hitam sama dengan merah? Tidak, tidak ada warna yang memiliki kesamaan sepekat itu walaupun saat itu mereka nampak terlihat mirip dimata kalian.

.

.

.

**Merah, Hitam , Putih. **Tanpa disadari warna itu selalu menyatu dalam dirinya dan tentu saja selalu memang tak menyadarinya tetapi kelima warna berbeda itu sedikit demi sedikit menyadari kombinasi warna yang ada pada diri kapten mereka. Akashi Seijuro, kau tak hanya memiliki satu warna, percayalah itu. Walaupun kau tak dapat benar-benar kembali meraih warna merahmu kau dapat membuat warna baru dalam dirimu serta hidupmu. Percayalah! Lihatlah! Bukalah matamu itu!

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou Akashicchi." Suara itu terdengar ceria seperti warnanya yang begitu cerah. Kuning, warna itupun selalu ia ingat dan wajah itu tak akan pernah dilupakannya.

"Ohayou Ryouta." Pemuda bersurai merah itu menyapa lawan bicaranya sesaat setelah ia menyadari kedatangan sosok itu.

"Akachin, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Warna lainpun datang, sosok pemuda tinggi bersurai ungu kini tengah berada diantara merah dan kuning.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat." Pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya menjawabnya datar.

"Hei, hei, hei. Kau tidak perlu sedatar itu kan Akashi?" Biru, kedua warna biru itu kemudian muncul dari balik pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Akashi-kun pasti baik-baik saja."

"Arigatou Tetsuya." Masih datar, ucapan terima kasih yang begitu tak indah untuk didengar.

"Na no dayo~ berhentilah bersikap seperti itu Akashi, penyesalan pasti datang diakhir bukan?" Warna terakhir yang memasuki ruangan itu adalah warna hijau. Dengan benda anehnya pemuda bersurai hijau itu kini telah bergabung bersama kelima warna lainnya.

"Aku tau itu Shintarou."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan matamu Akachin?" Murasakibara Atsushi, warna ungu itu kembali menanyai pemuda bersurai merah yang ada dihadapannya.

"Masih sama seperti kemarin." Akashi Seijuro, pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya menjawabnya singkat.

"Apa belum diobati?" Kise Ryouta, pemuda bersurai kuning cerah itu kembali angkat bicara.

"Diobati? Yang ku tau mata Akashi itu harus dioperasi bodoh." Pemuda bersurai hijau disampingnya kini tengah membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Sama saja Midorimacchi baka!" Kise berdecak kesal pada pemuda bersurai hijau itu, Midorima Shintarou.

"Hentikan Midorima-kun to Kise-kun, kalian berisik." Biru langit kini angkat bicara, Kuroko Tetsuya hanya menatap kedua temannya itu datar.

"Sebaiknya kau lebih menunjukkan ekspresimu Tetsu, kau terlalu datar." Aomine Daiki, pemuda yang juga memiliki warna biru itu kini tengah menatap pemuda yang dipanggilnya Tetsu dengan tatapan heran.

"Gomenne minna aku menjadi penghalang bagi kalian," Saat itu Akashi kembali bersuara "Sebaiknya kalian lakukan saja pertandingan itu tanpa diriku, aku yakin kalian pasti bisa menang."

"Apa gunanya pertandingan itu jika kita tak melakukannya bersama?"

"Aku tak membutuhkan kemenangan yang seperti itu."

"Semuanya harus bersama bukan?"

"Pertandingan itu harus kita menangkan bersama-sama."

"Jika bersama semuanya akan terasa lebih memuaskan bukan?"

"Karena kemenangan itu milik kita bersama— Kiseki no Sedai!"

"Kalian benar-benar keras kepala." Akashi menyeringai seperti biasa tetapi tanpa Akashi sadari saat itu seringaiannya berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman samar.

* * *

Hari demi hari begitu cepat berganti, tetapi terlalu lama bagi pemuda bersurai merah yang masih tenggelam didalam ruangan serba putih itu. Perban putih yang melingkari kepalanya masih seantiasa menutupi matanya yang kini sama sekali tak dapat ia pergunakan untuk melihat apapun. Gelap, hanya itulah yang dapat terukir dimatanya.

"Harus berapa lama lagi?" Gumamnya lirih saat dirinya hanya seorang diri disana.

"Kecelakaan itu memang salahku tetapi haruskah aku merasakan hal ini?" Ia masih berbicara seorang diri disana.

"Terlalu lama aku melihat warna yang begitu gelap ini."

Akashi kembali terdiam tak bersuara. Sepi dan gelap, hanya itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini membuat memorinya kembali memutar kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuatnya terperangkap dalam ruangan serba putih ini. Kejadian yang membuatnya kehilangan satu warna merahnya. Serta kejadian yang membuatnya benar-benar jatuh dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar cerah, langit biru serta awan putih terlihat berdampingan diatas sana. Panas yang menyengat sama sekali tak mengurangi semangat keenam pemuda pelangi itu. Tempat itu memang beratap tetapi udara panas diluar sana masih dapat mereka rasakan. Begitu terasa saat memasuki ruangan itu melalui celah-celah kecil yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut.

Saat itu, suara gesekan sepatu serta iringan bola masih mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Ditengah-tengah lapangan itu terlihat sekumpulan warna berbeda yang kini tengah bermandikan peluh. Terlihat lelah bukan? Tetapi sejujurnya mereka sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Wajah merekapun seceria langit biru diluar sana dan hati mereka sepanas suasana saat ini. Panas, begitu panas dan tak sabar untuk memenangkan pertandingan tersebut.

Teiko vs XXX School

Pertandingan terus berlanjut dan ini adalah quarter terakhir dipertandingan tersebut. Masih dengan aba-aba dari kapten mereka, keempat warna pelangi itu terus bergiliran mendrible serta memasukan bola tersebut ke ring. Kemenangan memang sudah didepan mata, tetapi apa salahnya mereka tetap berusaha mencetak point? Hal yang menyenangkan bukan? Ya, begitu menyenangkan saat mereka memenangkan setiap pertandingan, memenangkannya bersama sebagai sebuah tim.

.

.

43-27

.

.

45-27

.

.

45-30

.

.

"Duaaakkkkkk, bruuukkkk."

.

.

Ketika itu semua terdiam dan kedua belah pihak menghentikan pertandingan tersebut. Suasanana menjadi hening sesaat, raut keterkejutan begitu tampak dari semua pemain yang berada ditengah-tengah lapangan tersebut, tak terkecuali seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu serta pemuda berambut pirang yang berada diluar lapangan.

"Na—ni?"

"Doushita—?"

"Tch—Baka!"

Masih dalam diam, mereka menatap salah satu dari kelima pemuda pelangi tersebut yang saat ini tengah tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya ditengah lapangan basket itu. Pemuda bersurai merah itu kini tengah berdecak kesal saat ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang berakibat fatal pada mata kirinya. Apa yang terjadi? Saat ini cairan tersebut perlahan mulai menetes melewati wajah penuh peluh itu, cairan merah yang senada dengan warna rambut pemuda tersebut.

"Kapten!" Keempat pemuda pelangi tersebut menghampiri sang kapten bersurai merah itu. Raut wajah cemas serta penasaran kini benar-benar bercampur menjadi satu.

"Nee, Akachin daijoubu?" Salah seorang dari mereka tengah memastikan keadaan sang kapten bersurai merah itu.

"Akashi, matamu—" Pemuda bersurai hijau itu benar-benar terkejut melihat apa yang telah terjadi pada kaptennya.

"Tch—Kuso!"

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun, daijoubu?" Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu kini telah selesai membalut mata kiri sang kapten dengan seutas perban putih yang berasal dari kotak P3K yang ia bawa.

"Daijoubu." Satu kata dari Akashi cukup membuat teman-temannya sedikit tenang.

"Nee, Akashicchi kenapa matamu bisa seperti itu?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang yang saat itu tak berada ditengah-tengah pertandingan.

"Hanya sebuah kecelakaan kecil."

"Apanya yang kecelakaan kecil hah?" Aomine Daiki berteriak kesal sekaligus cemas saat melihat keadaang kaptennya.

"Tenanglah Aomine-kun."

"Ini salahku, kalian tidak perlu khawatir karena mereka sama sekali tak mencoba untuk melukaiku," Sejenak Akashi menatap teman-temannya yang terlihat khawatir itu "Akulah yang kurang berhati-hati."

"Demo— mata Akashicchi sepertinya terluka parah."

"Benar. Sebaiknya kita segera memeriksakan matamu Akashi."

"Daijoubu, beberapa hari lagi mungkin akan sembuh."

"Akachin sebaiknya kau memeriksakan matamu hari ini juga."

"Jangan membantah Akashi."

"Sekali ini saja cemaskanlah dirimu sendiri!"

"Tch— baiklah terserah kalian."

.

.

.

Warna putih kini mendominasi ruangan yang baru saja mereka datangi. Perlahan Akashi berjalan memasuki ruang dokter yang kini tengah berada dihadapannya. Dengan tenang Akashi memasuki ruangan tersebut tetapi teman-temannya sama sekali tak bisa bersikap tenang seperti dirinya, terutama Kise serta Aomine yang terlihat begitu khawatir akan keadaannya saat itu.

"Tenanglah aku baik-baik saja."

"Ukhh— kami kan takut terjadi sesuatu pada Akashicchi." Keluh Kise yang masih nampak cemas.

"Kau itu keras kepala Akashi." Aomine terlihat kesal tetapi jauh dilubuk hatinya ia merasa sangat cemas.

"Baiklah kalian tunggu saja disini," Sejenak Akashi menatap pemuda bersurai hijau yag ada disebelahya "Dan kau—Shintarou, temani aku masuk." Perintah Akashi.

Kemudian Akashi serta Midorima memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan tenang dan santai. Sementara itu yang lainnya hanya diam dan menunggu kedua orang tersebut keluar dari ruangan yang sama sekali tak ingin mereka masuki. Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja, ya itulah yang mereka harapkan.

.

.

.

"Apaaaa?"

"Diamlah Shintarou."

"Jadi begini, sepertinya mata kiri anda sama sekali tak dapat berfungsi lagi Akashi-kun. Hal ini disebabkan rusaknya kornea mata anda serta beberapa bagian saraf yang terdapat didalamnya."

"Apa hanya karena terkena bola bisa terjadi hal seperti itu?" Midorima masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya mata kiri Akashi-kun sudah mengalami gangguan sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"EH?"

"Ya, karena sebuah kecelakaan."

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya Akashi?"

"Itu tidak penting!" Akashi menarik nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya "Lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Transpalasi, hanya itu yang dapat dilakukan."

"Baiklah lakukan saja."

Midorima hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang saat meihat kaptennya yang terlalu santai saat melontarkan kata demi kata yang menurutnya sama sekali tak dapat diucapkan dengan begitu mudahnya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Keluar untuk sesaat bagi Akashi karena ia harus memijakkan kakinya lagi di tempat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tch, kehilangan satu warnaku itu benar-benar menyebalkan."

Akashi Seijuro masih berdiam diri diatas ranjang ruangan serba putih itu. Sejujurnya ia tak ingin terus-menerus berdiam diri seperti ini tetapi apa daya, dengan mata tertutup seperti itu dirinya sama sekali tak dapat melakukan apapun. Ini benar-benar suatu bencana bagi dirinya dan saat itu ia begitu merasa bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak berguna serta terlihat lemah.

"Konnichiwa Akashi-kun." Suara lembut itu kembali menyapanya berulang-ulang kali saat ia mulai berada di ruangan ini.

"Konnichiwa."

"Transpalasi itu akan dilakukan malam ini, apa kau sudah siap?"

"Tentu saja karena aku selalu menunggu saat itu tiba." Ucap Akashi sedikit menyeringai.

"Souka, semoga semuanya berjalan lancar."

"Arigatou suster."

* * *

Warna barumu kini akan terlihat sebentar lagi. Lihatlah! Sepertinya ini tak seburuk yang kau bayangkan bukan? Memang sangat berbeda dari warna aslimu tetapi ia terlihat serasi saat menghiasi mata indah itu. Kau harus meyadarinya, bahwa dirimu tak hanya memiliki satu warna.

"Akhirnya Akashicchi akan bermain bersama kita lagi-shuuu~" Kise tersenyum cerah secerah warnanya.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat mata baru (?) Akachin." Ucap Murasakibara.

"Syukurlah semuanya berjalan lancar Akashi-kun." Kuroko menatap datar pemuda dihadapannya, seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang masih menggunakan perban dimatanya.

"Arigatou minna."

"Nee, Akashi-kun apa kau sudah siap?"

"Ya." Setelah satu kata singkat dari Akashi perlahan-lahan perban dimatanya itu mulai terbuka. Kini hanya tinggal menunggu dirinya membuka matanya dan ketika itu pula warna baru itu akan segera nampak serta bersinar indah menyertai seorang Akashi Seijuro.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Akashi mulai membuka matanya yang telah lama ia pejamkan itu. Warna hitam nan gelap kini perlahan-lahan mulai memudar digantikan oleh cahaya yang sedikit demi sedikit merayap masuk menembus kelopak matanya. Menyilaukan, cahaya itu benar-benar meyilaukan untuk dirinya yang telah lama melihat kegelapan. Dan saat ini Akashi telah benar-benar membuka kedua matanya.

"Minna—" Akashi bergumam lirih sambil terus memperhatikan warna-warna disekelilingnya.

"Akashicchi~" Tanpa sadar Kise Ryouta kini tengah memeluk sang kapten kesayangan mereka.

"Kau membuatku tak bisa bernafas Ryouta." Akashi mengeluh, membuat seisi ruangan tersebut terkekeh pelan.

"Mata yang indah Akashi-kun." Kuroko berkomentar setelah sebelumnya ia melihat warna baru yang terpancar pada diri Akashi.

"Cocok sekali denganmu Akashi." Kali ini giliran Midorima yang memberikan komentarnya.

"Sugoiiiii! Warna yang indah." Seru Aomine.

"Warna yang indah?" Akashi terlihat sedikit penasaran dengan warna barunya itu hingga kemudian seorang suster memberikan sebuah cermin padanya.

"Silakan melihat warna barumu Akashi-kun." Suster itu tersenyum ramah.

Sebenarnya Akashi sedikit ragu untuk melihat warna barunya itu karena sejujurnya ia masih tak ingin kehilangan warna merahnya. Tetapi disisi lain ia begitu ingin menyambut warna baru yang telah memberikan cahaya baginya, cahaya yang telah menepis kegelapan yang saat itu dilihatnya. Dan saat ini perlahan ia mulai melihat warna barunya itu. Ketika melihatnya, pemuda bersurai merah itu benar-benar terkejut dengan warna barunya. Akashi Seijuro benar-benar tak menyangka akan mendapatkan warna itu.

"Ini tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan." Sesaat Akashi tersenyum menyambut warna barunya.

**Emas.** Warna yang begitu bersinar dan menyimbolkan keindahan serta tahta yang agung itu kini menjadi salah satu warna pada dirinya. Merah tergantikan oleh emas, hal ini benar-benar diluar dugaan seorang Akashi Seijuro. Warna itu kini telah menjadi bagian dari dirinya, mulai saat ini dan seterusnya. Warna yang indah untuk mendampingi merahmu itu, warna yang serasi untuk dirimu— Akashi Seijuro. Kau nampak indah dengan warna barumu.

"Nee, omedetou Akashi/Akashi-kun/Akashicchi/Akachin~!"

"Hai, arigatou."

"Sebelumnya sudah ku katakan bukan bahwa kau tak hanya memiliki satu warna Akashi-kun."

"Kau benar Tetsuya, kini aku memiiki lebih dari satu warna."

"Merah dan Emas, kau terlihat sempurna dengan warna itu." Sejenak Kuroko menatap kaptennya membuat Akashi menyeringai sesaat.

.

.

.

.

.

'**Dan kau juga memiliki warna Hitam dan Putih dalam dirimu. Empat warna yang berbeda— dan itu adalah dirimu Akashi Seijuro.'**

.

.

.

.

.

FIN~

* * *

**Gomen saya nyampah lagi Dx saya ngepost cerita ini hanya karena saya iseng semata*jegerrr***


End file.
